I'll Be There for You
by Mr. Fandom-Nerd
Summary: Scorpius is getting bullied. He has no friends and he feels alone and unwanted. One day, Albus finds Scorpius crying in a classroom. The two become friends, to the dislike of certain other people. What happens when Scorpius starts to get feelings for Albus? Will their friendship end or will it bloom into something new? Mostly T, but rated M for self-harm and thoughts of suicide!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be There for You**

**Chapter 1**

_Merlin, why always me?_ Scorpius thought to himself while limping back towards the dungeons. He'd just gotten his daily beating, so his face was incredibly bruised and he walked with a slight limp.

Scorpius knew perfectly well why they always picked on him, if you could consider it picking (it was more like making his life as miserable as possible). It was because Scorpius was _different_. Because he was gay.

"I-It's just no-not f-fair," Scorpius whispered, tears leaking from his eyes. He decided to go sit in an empty classroom. There, he cried his eyes out. Not even bothering to be quiet anymore, even though it was way past curfew already.

He cried because his face hurt, from the punches his bullies had thrown at him. He cried because his heart stung. Because he was never able to love someone, for his tormentors have hurt him too much.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, when he heard the door on the other end of the room creak open.

"Who's there?" he heard a voice call.

"N-No one," Scorpius said, trying to wipe his eyes clean from tears, not wanting the other person to know what he'd been doing here. "Just weird, faggy Malfoy." If they knew who he was, they would probably leave him alone.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? It's past curfew already." He heard the boy approaching.

"I-I know. I was just going back to the dungeons. Who are you?" he asked.

"What? You're the first one that says they don't know me," the boy laughed. Once he got closer, Scorpius recognized the boy as Albus Potter, a fellow Slytherin Fifth Year.

"Oh, you! I-I mean… I-It's dark, y-you know, and-" he stammered. Luckily, Albus only laughed.

"I know what you mean," he laughed. Holding up his lamp to take a better look at Scorpius, he noticed the boy's puffy, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "What's wrong? You've been crying?"

To Scorpius' surprise, Albus didn't mock or laugh at him. Instead, he sounded rather worried.

"Ah, it's nothing. Really," Scorpius laughed nervously.

"Yes, it is. Malfoy, you can tell me. I'm not like those other guys. I won't laugh at you. I promise," he said with a genuine look in his eyes. This caused Scorpius to break down, again.

Tears streaming down his face, again, he told Albus what Damon Paul and Ricky Summers did to him when he got out of the library this evening. When he was done, Albus looked outright furious.

"_What_ did they do?! I knew they didn't particularly like you, but I though they only called you names! Don't get me wrong, that's still not right, but I didn't expect _this_ from them! We're all in the same House for Merlin's sake!"

"N-No, Potter, calm down, please. This'll only make things worse!" Scorpius tried to calm his fellow Slytherin down.

"Have you told a teacher?"

"No… Who could I tell? They won't do anything, I'm sure."

"Professor Kellington would help you. I'm sure. You know how he is," Albus said.

Professor Kellington was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Slytherin House. He was a very clever, kind and honest man with a strong dislike of rule-breaking and with absolutely no tolerance for bullying.

"I'd rather solve this myself, if you don't mind," Scorpius said. "Though thanks a lot for hearing me out, Potter."

"No problem. And you can call me Albus, or Al," he said with a wink.

Scorpius laughed, a little more comfortable with the other boy now.

On their way back to the dungeons, careful not to be seen by Filch, they talked about anything and everything. About Albus' siblings and Scorpius' family. About their friends and how Scorpius didn't have any because everyone was scared of getting bullied too. Well, now he had one.

The sun was almost rising when they stopped talking and went to their dormitories. They hadn't even noticed it before, but they shared the same dorm. Scorpius slipping on his pajamas and Albus just flopping onto his bed in his boxers, they said goodnight and they went to sleep.

**-o-O-o-**

When he woke up the next morning, Scorpius thought it had all been a dream. That is, until Albus told him he was getting late for class. They would never have talked to each other before yesterday.

Scorpius went to the Great Hall for breakfast without Albus. He knew that it was hard for Albus to suddenly appear so close to him in front of the whole school, even though the boy wouldn't say it out loud. He was indeed right, as Albus went to sit with his usual friends from the Quidditch team. He smiled apologetically at Scorpius, though. Something Scorpius answered to with a smile that said _It's OK, I understand_.

During Herbology Scorpius was passed a note from the pair working next to him, namely Albus and Danni Levy, his girlfriend:

_Are they bothering you? I can tell them to leave you alone, if you want._

_Can you meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at seven? We can talk then :)_

_Al_

In fact, Damon and Ricky were bothering him, calling him names under their breath, just loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't want to risk Albus getting in a fight with two of his friends. Instead, he scribbled a hasty reply:

_No, I'm fine._

_I'd love to meet you tonight :)_

_See you tonight!_

_Scorpius_

He noticed Albus' face lit up when he saw Scorpius' reply. Apparently, he thought he needed to say sorry for how distant he'd been all day.

**-o-O-o-**

The rest of the day Scorpius was smiling. He'd never had anything to look forward to before. Even his daily beating wasn't stopping him from smiling, even though it had been a little more violent, since Damon and Ricky didn't like seeing Scorpius happy.

When he arrived at the Astronomy Tower that evening, Albus was already waiting for him.

"Just saying, if we get caught here I'm saying you dragged me here against my will. You know we're not allowed here outside classes," Scorpius joked after Albus sprang up and hugged his new friend swiftly.

Albus laughed. "We won't get caught. I brought my Invisibility Cloak."

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?!" Scorpius said surprised.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Albus laughed.

After they'd been talking for about a hour, Albus slapped Scorpius on the arm after the latter insulted him as a joke, causing Scorpius to flinch in pain.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Albus stammered. "I- Wait, a slap on the arm isn't supposed to hurt like that."

Scorpius started to sweat. "I-It does hurt me. I-I'm just a fragile b-boy!" he laughed nervously.

"No, Scorpius, show me your arm," he said determined.

When he got no response, Albus grabbed Scorpius' arm and rolled up his sleeve. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what lay underneath the sleeve of Scorpius' hoodie.

Many unhealed, deep cuts and scars covered Scorpius' arm.

"Scorpius, do you harm yourself?!"

To Scorpius' surprise, Albus sounded rather worried and a little disappointed, instead of angry or disgusted.

Scorpius quickly pulled his arm away and rolled his sleeve down, before standing up.

"I-I have to go. I-I'm sorry you had to see this. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I-I'm _so_ sorry. I-I-" he stammered before he ran off, tears streaming down his face, leaving a very confused Albus behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! So, you have read the last chapter I see^^ Hope you enjoyed it! Just an announcement I have to make: I'm leaving for Turkey on Friday and I'll be gone for a week. Due to this, updates may be put on hold for a moment. Don't worry, though, in two weeks you can expect me to update according to schedule again ;)**

**By the way, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE! IT ALL BELONGS TO OUR QUEEN JO!**

**Enjoy^^**

**Chapter 2:**

"Fucking, stupid _asshole_!" Scorpius screamed at himself in his dormitory. He was alone, as all the people that he shared his dorm with left as soon as "faggy Queen Malfoy" came in.

"He was the only person that tried to be your friend. Wanted to make your life a little less miserable, and you had to run away. He didn't even sound angry or disgusted when he saw your arm!" He punched a wall.

He should probably avoid Albus from now on. It would be best if Albus stayed away from him. That way, he wouldn't hurt Scorpius by leaving when he thought the friendship wasn't going anywhere.

He stayed in his dorm to finish his Charms and Potions essay and then closed the curtains of his four-poster. He sealed them shut with a spell, not that somebody would even come close to him or anything, and took out his knife from under his pillow. He didn't know any self-harm spells, so he had to do it the old-fashioned way. If nobody else was going to punish him for his existence and rude behavior towards Albus, he had to do it himself.

Without hesitation, he slashed open his arm with the knife. Blood came pouring out, but Scorpius didn't care. He slashed again and again and again. He didn't have the courage to slash his arteries, but if he had, he would have. Anything to get off this horrid planet with its heartless people.

He heard someone enter his dorm and shuffle closer. Scorpius knew who it was, so he didn't answer when the voice said: "Scorpius? You in there?"

"Scorpius, please," Albus begged. "Come on out. I want to tell you something."

"Please, Albus, can you leave me alone? I don't- I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt even more. Please," Scorpius whispered just loud enough for Albus to hear, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"O-Okay. I just want you to know that I won't leave you. I want to be your friend. Just give me a chance." When he got no response, he said: "Good night, Scorpius."

"Good night, Albus," Scorpius whispered to himself.

**-o-O-o-**

The next morning, Scorpius got up extra early in order to avoid Albus. He rushed into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, before sneaking out of the dorm and running down to the Great Hall.

He might look incredibly selfish, but he couldn't have another person leave him. He didn't want to go through a situation like with Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth Jordan, or Lizzy, as Scorpius always called her, was his best friend throughout their first year at Hogwarts. She left him, however, when Damon and Ricky started their tormenting. Scorpius had asked her why she would do that, to which she replied with "I need to think about my social status". She had been ignoring him ever since.

He did not want to go through that again, so he was actually quite glad nobody wanted to be his friend. That way, they could never leave him. It was hard sometimes, though, to not be able to pour his heart out to someone. That's why he was really happy when Albus offered to be his friend. He had been _so_ happy. Until yesterday, that is.

He quickly devoured his breakfast and scurried out of the Great Hall, running right past Albus, who tried to stop him. Scorpius pulled away from him, though, and ran along.

**-o-O-o-**

"So, I saw you sneaking into the Astronomy Tower yesterday. You're not cheating on me, are you?" Danni jokingly said to Albus while they were walking to their Charms class.

Albus only gave a small smile in return. He thought further explanation would be in place, so he said: "I met up with a friend, don't worry."

"A friend? You got a new friend you haven't introduced to me yet?"

"You probably don't want to meet him anyway," Albus said sadly. It was no secret to him that Danni strongly disliked Scorpius.

"Tell me!" she whined.

"Alright. I met up with Scorpius Malfoy last night."

Danni's smile vanished and her lips tightened to a small line that his Aunt Minerva would be proud of.

"Listen, I know you don't like Scorpius, but can you at least be happy for me? He is really nice. I seriously don't know why you don't like him!"

"I don't specifically dislike _him_, but I dislike his _kind_. Men aren't supposed to be in love with each other."

Albus sighed. He always blamed it on her Christianity that she didn't like gay people.

"I'm sorry, Danni, but I really like Scorpius. I'm not giving up on being his friend." He regretted saying that, because Danni slapped him across the face, before stomping off in the direction of the restrooms angrily. He admitted it wasn't his most tactful remark, though.

"Nice, I made two people angry in two days," he sighed.

**-o-O-o-**

Scorpius looked up from his Charms essay, which he was checking last-minute to see if there were any mistakes, when he noticed someone sat down next to him. Nobody ever wanted to sit next to him, unless it was Damon or Ricky to mock him.

"Please leave me alone, Albus. I know you don't want to be my friend anymore. I'm just not ready to hear that yet," he said, looking down again.

"Listen, Scorp, I really want to be your friend. I really do. I don't care if you cut yourself. Well, I do, but I don't hate you because of it. Know what I mean?"

"I know."

After an awkward silence, Albus continued: "I really want to try to be your friend. You're an amazing guy and anyone would be lucky to have you as friend."

"You mean that? You really won't leave me? You don't feel awkward about my _you-know-what_?"

"Your sexuality? Of course not! Why would I? It's not like you feel attracted to every bloke you see just because you're gay, right?"

"No, I don't. I'm actually quite picky."

Albus laughed. "I won't leave you. I promise," he said, winking.

Scorpius smiled. He wasn't fighting this battle alone anymore. He had a friend now.

"Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"Scorp?"

"Yeah, I thought people called you Scorp? It's easier to say than Scorpius. No one calls you Scorp?"

"No. My father calls me Scorpius. So does my mom. I don't know any other people that call me by my first name."

"Well then, from now on you shall be nicknamed Scorp," Albus beamed.

**I really have no f**king idea where I was going with this chapter… It's boring right? I need to go read some books to get inspiration, I guess. Sorry for this piece of crap :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! Back from Turkey with another chappie for **_**I'll Be There for You**_**! For those interested, I had a great time and I want to go back! :( Now, without further ado, let's continue! Btw, I would love it if y'all review my work and tell me what you think^^**

**P.S.: I've changed Matt's name to Damon, because it was the same name as a character from another Albius fic. I didn't want to upset anybody or lead them to think I copy other's work, so I changed it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About Potter and Malfoy."

"They've been spending a lot of time together I heard."

"Why would he do that voluntarily? I bet Malfoy cursed him."

Those were conversations Albus and Scorpius had been overhearing for a week now. Mostly because the other students didn't even bother to keep their voices low.

Albus wasn't fazed by this. He was used to people talking about him.

Scorpius felt a little less at ease with all the attention, though. He felt very guilty that Albus had to go through this, people starting to look badly at him, because they'd become friends.

Albus was aware of this, so he did everything he could to cheer Scorpius up.

"Hey Scorp?" he asked one Friday afternoon in the library.

"Hm?" his friend responded, not looking up from his Transfiguration homework. Albus still couldn't believe Scorpius could stay focused on his homework on the weekend.

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Scorpius looked up from his work now, looking a little worried. "I don't know… I've never gone to Hogsmeade…"

"_What?!_ Why?"

"Damon and Ricky always go there…" he replied a little sadly.

"Oh… They even bother you there? Anyway, now you've got me to protect you. They won't hurt you as long as you are with me. I won't let them."

"Why don't you go with Danni? You usually do so."

"I do, but now I wanna go with my new mate," Albus said with a wink.

"Okay… I guess…"

"Brilliant!"

Albus looked very happy.

Scorpius was still worried.

**-o-O-o-**

So it happened that Scorpius and Albus were walking down the front steps of the castle, on their way to Hogsmeade.

Scorpius was still not convinced whether he should've gone with Albus. Sure, Albus would protect him from physical attacks if he could, but Scorpius was still vulnerable to verbal attacks, something Scorpius was still quite affected by.

November had come and it was getting increasingly colder.

Scorpius had put on a long, woolly coat and black gloves, while Albus only wore a vest, causing him to whine because he was freezing.

"You should've put on a coat," Scorpius grinned at his friend.

"No way! You've seen the coat my mom bought for me! It looks hideous on me!" Albus said grumpily.

"No, it doesn't. It looks quite good on you."

"If you say so…"

"Look, if you want a new coat so badly, why don't we buy a new one? I'm looking for an excuse to go shopping. Since, I usually go shopping during the holidays to avoid coming here, I'd like to take a look around the shops in Hogsmeade."

Albus sighed. "Okay, we can go shopping. Look, right there is a Muggle clothing store. Maybe we can find something there."

"I'm surprised you managed to spot a clothing store," Scorpius laughed.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a boy. Boys don't usually spot clothing stores."

"You're a boy," Albus remarked.

"I'm gay. That doesn't count," Scorpius grinned.

They entered the store. It looked like the shop was quite famous among the local people and Hogwarts students, as quite a few of the latter walked around the shop, looking at different types of clothing.

Walking over to the boy's section of the store, Scorpius picked three coats and passed them to Albus for him to try on. Albus groaned.

"Do I have to try on all of these?"

"You wanted a new coat, didn't you? Now shoo, I'm looking for a new pair of skinnies."

About an hour later, Scorpius and Albus left the store, Scorpius carrying two bags with two new pairs of jeans and one new sweater. Albus was now wearing his new coat.

"Much better," Albus breathed, relieved at the warmth his coat gave him.

"Look at you being all warm," Scorpius grinned.

Look at you, all smiling," Albus retorted. "I don't recall you ever being so happy."

"I've been happy, just not at school. Now that I have you, I noticed myself becoming more happy. Like how I was when I was still friends with Lizzy."

"Lizzy?" Albus asked confused.

"Long story which I'd rather not talk about," Scorpius replied a little sadly. "The important thing is that I am happy now. Now that I have a friend."

"Awh," Albus cooed. "That's so sweet of you."

Scorpius smiled.

"Say, why don't we go drink a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Albus proposed, pointing at the famous little pub.

"Sounds good," Scorpius said, looking through the window. "But I can already see it's very busy inside."

"Hm… I can go inside and order the butterbeers and then we can drink them here."

"That's okay, but hurry up then. I'll be waiting here."

Albus went inside. Scorpius heard the voices of Hogwarts students that were inside when Albus opened the door. They sounded like they were having an amazing time.

So was Scorpius. He hadn't had such a great time in a long time.

"What are you doing here? Albus got enough of you already? Can't blame him, honestly," he heard a mocking voice from behind him. When he turned around he noticed it was Danni's.

She continued, sounding more angered now: "I know what you're trying to do, Malfoy, and I don't like it. Nor will I let you do it." She looked as if she was going to spit fire any second.

"E-Excuse me?" Scorpius stuttered.

"You heard me. I'm not letting you steal my Al away from me. We haven't spoken in a week because he keeps spending time with you. I really don't see what he sees in you, with your blasphemous lust for other men. To get the message a little clearer for you, I hired some guys to beat into you." With a snap of her fingers, Damon and Ricky came walking up to Scorpius, cracking their knuckles threateningly.

**-o-O-o-**

"S-Stop, p-please…" Scorpius stammered after receiving yet another kick to the stomach. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth and there were bruises everywhere. Everything hurt.

He was dizzy and his head hurt like hell. He begged for death. Hoped they would kick him to death… They didn't, however…

Instead, he felt every punch and kick delivered to him and heard every word they spit out to him.

"Fucking faggot! This'll teach you to mess with our friend," Damon hissed.

"Wh-Why are you… D-Doing this? W-We are… Just tr-trying to b-be friends… I-I don't-" Scorpius was cut off when his face was hit by a foot.

He fell to the ground, feeling paralyzed.

Ricky spit on Scorpius' face, scowling.

Damon and Ricky walked away, while darkness engulfed Scorpius and he slowly lost consciousness.

**I was doubting whether I should put the beat-up in this chapter or the next, but I decided to put it here… Idk why… Review pls! I'd appreciate it! **

**Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! First off, I'm soooo incredibily sorry for not uploading for almost three weeks. I had troubles with my computer which didn't allow me to save documents and so I couldn't write for a week. It's all been solved now, so we can continue the story! Here's the next chapter, for those who are still reading! Enjoy! :3**

**I don't own anything but my OC's!**

**Chapter 4:**

_Where did he go?_ Albus thought.

He'd just walked out of the Three Broomsticks, carrying two butterbeers, but he couldn't find his friend anywhere.

Sipping his own butterbeer, he started to wonder whether Scorpius might have gone back to the castle.

_But why would he? We'd been having such a great time!_

Having finished his own butterbeer, he decided to go back to the castle and look for Scorpius there. He stopped when two arms wrapped around him from behind. Turning around he saw it was Danni.

"Hey, babe. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hey," he kissed her cheek. "I was going to look for Scorp. Have you seen him?"

Danni let go of Albus as soon as he mentioned Scorpius' name. Albus sighed.

"Danni, he's my friend."

She continued as if Albus hadn't said anything. "Scorp? You gave him a nickname?"

"Yes, it's easier than saying Scorpius all the time. Have you seen him?" he asked again.

"No, I haven't seen him. Why would I? You didn't give me a nickname!" she shrieked.

"Danni is a nickname."

"Everyone calls me Danni! I want a nickname only you use!"

"Alright, alright. I'll think of one. Now I need to go find Scorp."

She sighed. "We haven't spoken in a week. He's the only one you hang out with. What about Rose, Ricky and Damon? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him."

"First of all, I can't hang out with Rose, because you forbid me to hang out with any female student at Hogwarts, even if they're family. Secondly, I don't like Scorpius _that_ way. Now, I really got to go." He leant in to kiss Danni on her cheek but she turned away.

"I don't want to talk to you, Al. Not till you break things off with Malfoy." She walked away.

"Women," he sighed.

He started to make his way back to the castle. Then, he noticed Ricky and Damon, both looking exceptionally pleased with themselves.

"Oy, Rick, Damon! You two seen Scorpius anywhere?" he called to them.

They looked surprised. "No, why would we? Listen, Al, we advise you to not hang out with Scorpius anymore. He has a bad influence on you."

"I'm perfectly capable of choosing who I want to hang out with myself, thank you very much," Albus said, getting a little angry. _Why was everyone against Scorpius?! _

After they walked away, Albus decided to take a look in the alley they'd just left. He had a bad feeling.

Albus' eyes widened in horror when he walked into the narrow alley.

There was blood everywhere. Like someone had been murdered, or at least like someone had been beaten up really bad. In a particularly large pool of blood lay someone who's shape looked very familiar to Albus.

"_Scorpius!_"

He ran up to the motionless body of his fellow Slytherin friend. He looked pale. That is, paler than usual. His pulse was weak.

_I've got to get him to the castle._

He picked up Scorpius' frail, bloody body easily. Surprisingly easily. When he came to think of it, Scorpius was awfully thin and light for someone two months older than Albus. He then remembered he had never seen Scorpius eat more than one slice of bread once a day. And that wasn't even that often.

_Anorexia_, Albus thought. He'd have to talk to Scorpius about that some time.

Right now, he needed to get Scorpius back to the castle as soon as possible.

_You'll be alright, Scorpius. You'll be fine…_

**-o-O-o-**

"Madam Valderrama, you've got to help me quickly!" Albus yelled while storming inside the Hospital Wing.

The nurse, sitting at her desk, looked up, eyes widening in shock when she saw what Albus was carrying.

"Quickly, dear, lay him down here. Now, what happened?" She started to flick her wand and tubes and appliances appeared out of nowhere and connected to Scorpius' arms and nose.

"I-I don't know! I went to the Three Broomsticks to get us some butterbeers and when I came out I found him in an alley, all bloody and unconscious. What are those tubes for?" Albus asked worriedly.

"I can already see he has lost an incredible amount of blood, and he's still bleeding, so those tubes going into his arms are to pump new blood through his body and the tube in his nose is there because mister Malfoy is barely breathing. You don't know who did this?"

"I have a feeling, but until I'm sure I won't accuse anyone."

"That's a clever thing to do."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Right now, he's unstable, so I advise you to not interfere with what I'm doing," she said kindly. "For now, I'll try and stop the bleeding. I suggest you go to the headmaster or your Head of House to inform them of what happened to your friend."

"Right. Thank you, Miss."

"No thanks. Now, shoo." She scurried him out of the Hospital Wing.

Albus went to the teacher's room, hoping he could find Professor Kellington there. When he knocked on the door, Professor Longbottom came to answer.

"Hello, Albus. What brings you here?" he stopped when he noticed Albus' worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"I-I need to speak with Professor Kellington, please. It's urgent," he said, now on the verge of tears.

"Of course, Jonathan! Someone wants to speak with you!"

Professor Longbottom made way for Professor Kellington's tall and lean frame.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

Albus told him everything he knew and when he was done, both Professors had a very worried look on their faces.

"Does the Headmaster know about this?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"No, I was going to her after I'd told you."

"Let's go to her right now."

They made their way to Professor Vector's office. When they'd entered and Albus told his story for the third time, the Headmaster looked really angry.

"And you have no idea who has done this to mister Mafloy?" she asked.

"I have a feeling but I don't want to accuse anyone of anything until I have proof."

"Please tell me your suspects. Are they students?"

"I think they are Damon Paul and Ricky Summers, Professor."

"Paul and Summers? From the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Professor Kellington asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure they have done this. They both hate Scorp and I saw them leaving the alley I found Scorpius in right before I found Scorpius there."

"Alright, I'll look into this with Professor Kellington. This is very serious. You're dismissed, Potter. I suggest you go to your dormitory to rest."

"Okay. Thanks, Professor."

"Wait, Albus. Rose has been looking for you. She misses you. Apparently you two haven't talked in a while," Professor Longbottom said.

"Right, I'll go find her now."

"Albus," Professor Longbottom halted him again. "He'll be alright."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Albus managed a small smile of appreciation.

**Soooo that was chapter four! Next chapter I'll introduce Rose. Someone who's also not a big fan of Scorpius but for another reason! Btw, I don't know how many chapters this fic is gonna take, but I'll see where it takes me, I guess^^ Review pls! I love reading them!**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fucking schoolwork-,- I've been so caught up in my schoolwork lately that I don't have time for any hobbies! Sorry for the late update! So, for the ones still reading this: Rose is introduced in this chapter. Also, Quidditch will come soon. To be honest, I totally forgot about Quidditch when I started this fic, so I'm sorry if the Quidditch-part doesn't make sense. Also, Rose is an idea I only came up with because I want this fic to be as canon as possible and Rose and Al are good friends. So, her appearance is a little sudden too… :$**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey, Rosie."

Awkward silence.

"Hi, Al."

Albus coughed nervously and opened his mouth to say something, when Rose suddenly enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Al!"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I really am." He really meant this. When he started dating Danni, she forbid him from hanging out with any other girl, scaring them away and keeping an eye on Albus. He'd just ignored Rose from then on, not even telling her why he was doing this. He was very ashamed of himself.

"It's okay, Al. Just don't let her boss you around like that again."

"I won't let her."

"Good. So, what's up? You look worried and _very_ pale. Have you been eating healthy?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. It's just… Scorpius is in the Hospital Wing," Albus said.

"And you are worried about that because…?" she wondered.

"Scorp's a good friend of mine."

"Since when are you and Malfoy friends? You are the social opposites of each other!"

"Long story. I found him one night after he'd been beaten up by Damon and Ricky and we started talking. As it turned out, he is really nice and an amazing friend. Why does nobody like him?!" he asked.

"I like him," Rose stated matter-of-factly.

"You always talked bad of him," Albus retorted.

"That's because he rivals me in almost every subject, save for Potions. It has nothing to do with any of the shit Paul and Summers hate him for."

"Fortunately."

"Now, why is Scorpius in the Hospital Wing?" her facial expression was worried again.

"He was beaten up in Hogsmeade," Albus started his story. After he'd told his story for the fourth time that day, Rose looked outright furious.

"Oh, no, they didn't," she screamed angrily, before leaping from the chair she was sitting on and storming out of the library.

Albus followed her, hoping to calm his cousin down. Rose was very dangerous when she was angry.

When she reached the Slytherin common room, she pushed aside a small First-year, before turning and facing Albus.

"Password," she spat.

"S-Salazar," Albus said hesitantly.

When the door opened, Rose stormed in. She spotted Damon and Ricky sitting on a couch close to the fire and walked over to them, drawing her wand. She tied Ricky up in a rope that spat out of her wand, before using Levicorpus on Damon.

"Why did you do that to Scorpius?" she hissed.

"Do what?" Damon said with a voice a little higher than usual.

"You know what I'm talking about. You two aren't _that_ dense, are you?"

"Even if we knew, I don't see how this is your business," Ricky said.

"It's my business because it's Al's business. Albus and Scorpius are friends and I don't see how that is causing you any harm."

Like they had only just spotted Albus standing there, Ricky and Damon turned and faced Albus angrily.

"Why are you letting your cousin solve this? You too faggy to do it yourself? Told you hanging out with Malfoy was a bad idea!" Damon sneered.

"Don't talk to Albus like that!" Rose said, dropping Damon to the ground. She walked over to him, leant in close, and whispered: "If you go near Albus or Scorpius again, I'll drop you off the Astronomy Tower." She looked dead serious and Damon knew this.

She took a step back. "Just let them be friends already. It isn't a bad thing to be friends with someone who happens to be gay."

She flicked her wand, so that Ricky was released and walked away, leaving everyone in the common room to stare after her scared or confused.

Albus looked at Damon, who looked back angrily.

"Why did you let her do that to us? I thought we were your friends!"

"If we were real friends, you would accept Scorpius as my friend and be nice to him, rather than trying to break us apart. We aren't friends. Not anymore," Albus said, looking furious.

Damon actually looked surprised. He obviously hadn't expected Albus to end their friendship. He quickly recovered, however, and said: "You're making a mistake, Albus. Sooner or later you'll see what Malfoy really is and then you'll come crawling back to us. But I don't know if I'll still want to be your friend by then."

"We'll see about that, Damon," Albus said, before walking off to his dormitory.

When he entered it, he walked over to his bed and fell onto it, face-down.

He let his sudden decision to end his friendship with Damon sink in.

He sighed.

_Scorp, you're giving me a lot of difficulties. Please, if you wake up fine, that'll be a whole lot better._

He sat up when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was one of the boys of his dormitory, he laid back down, figuring they would open the door themselves.

"Albus?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Ricky? What do you want. I thought I made myself clear just now."

"No, Al, I want to apologize."

"You want to _what_?"

"Apologize. Merlin, Al, you don't know how bad Damon pushed me to do all this horrid stuff to Scorpius. I had to act like I hated him, while I actually think he is really nice. And then Damon said he was asked by someone to beat him up… I said I didn't want to do that, but he said he was gonna tell the school about 'that one time' and I had to. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"Ricky, while I'm glad you've come around and told me this, Scorpius is the one you should be apologizing to."

"I-I know, b-but he i-is… i-in the Hospital Wing b-becau-ause of me…" Ricky started, tears leaking from his eyes. He fell onto his own bed, sobbing.

Albus was shocked to see Ricky like this. He'd never seen him cry before.

"Rick, I think you should tell someone."

"But then Damon'll get angry."

"So be it. Ricky, someone needs to know this. Do it for Scorpius."

"Alright, I'll talk to Professor Vector."

**Alrighty then! Chapter 5 is done! The ending is a little weird, but yeah… Next chapter you'll see some AlbusxScorpius friendship fluff I think. WARNING: QUIDDITCH COMING SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peepz, Idk if y'all still reading this, cuz I'm so late with my updates all the time… If you are, please comment because otherwise I might take it down. I won't blame you if you got fed up with waiting, but still. School's killing me and now we had this Turkish student here and I had a busy weekend, so I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me! Now, I promised y'all some Albius friendship-fluff, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Albus still had trouble processing the story. He believed Ricky, but it still seemed as if Ricky only wanted to not get in trouble.

Also, when Albus said he'd have to tell Professor Vector, Ricky said he wouldn't want Damon to get into trouble, which seemed weird. Of course Ricky wanted to keep Damon as his friend to avoid being bullied too, but still. It seemed like the right thing. It all didn't make sense anymore. Ricky was still in his bed, sleeping, and Albus went to the Hospital Wing to see if he could visit Scorpius.

He knocked on the doors of the Hospital Wing, and Madam Valderrama opened.

"Can I visit Scorp?" he asked.

"Of course, dear, come on in," she answered kindly.

"Thanks," he muttered when walking past her over to Scorpius' bed. He looked so pale. Paler than usual. He looked so… Fragile.

"He is still recovering from the loss of blood, but he's is breathing on his own again."

"That's good. Is that why he looks so pale?" Albus asked.

"Yes. Now, when changing him into his hospital clothes, I noticed he has some remarkable scratches on his arms. Do you, by any chance, know if Mister Malfoy hurts himself?" she asked knowingly.

Oops! Madam Valderrama couldn't know Scorpius used to cut himself! He wouldn't want anyone to know. However, the nurse looked like you could trust her with your heart, so Albus thought she could know. She wouldn't judge.

"He does, actually. But don't tell anyone, please! He wouldn't want anyone to know!" He quickly added.

"His secret is safe with me. I presume you have told him to stop, right?"

"Of course, but I'm not with him all day. We don't have all our classes together."

"Mister Potter, I am no certified psychologist, but I can tell right now Mister Malfoy is depressed. _Very_ depressed. He has not been eating either. He suffers from anorexia," she proved Albus' suspicions from earlier.

"Mister Potter, I expect you to keep a close eye on him when he wakes up."

"Of course, when do you expect him to wake up?"

"That's not for certain, but I suppose when his blood level is back to normal again, which will be around the day after tomorrow."

"Merlin, thank you, Miss!"

"It's my job, dear boy." She walked away.

"Scorp, please wake up soon. I know we've only been friends for a week or so, but you already mean so much to me. I don't know what to do if you're gone. I really don't know," Albus said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I talked to Rose again. We talked it out, and I hope you two can become friends, too. That'd be amazing. She actually went to Damon and Ricky and hung Damon up-side-down for what he did to you. Seems like not everyone hates you, unlike what you say all the time. After Rose left, I ended my friendship with Damon. If he can't accept you, I won't be friends with him. After that Ricky came to me. He apologized and told me he was forced to do all the horrible stuff he did to you. Damon forced him. I told him to come to you and apologize and to go to the Headmaster, but he doesn't want to get Damon in trouble out of fear of getting bullied, too. I suppose I can live with that, you know. He'll apologize to you when you wake up."

Albus stood, leant over and brushed Scorpius' cheek. He kissed his forehead.

"Please wake up soon, Scorp. I miss you."

He walked away, not noticing Madam Valderrama standing in the doorway to her office, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"I don't have the heart to tell him. I really don't," she whispered to herself.

**-o-O-o-**

"Al! Where have you been?" Albus heard someone behind him say.

"Hey, Danni. I went to see Scorpius. He's still out." He hoped she would leave. He was ashamed to admit it, but he really didn't feel like talking to her.

"Fuck him," she said coldly. Albus was shocked to hear such language from his girlfriend. She usually didn't use any bad words.

"Excuse me? Danni, he is my friend. Don't speak of him like that. By the way, I spoke to Rose yesterday."

Now it was Danni's turn to look shocked. "Albus, I forbid you to speak to any female student at Hogwarts!"

"Danni, she's my cousin. How can you think I'll cheat on you with her? What's up with you anyway? You've changed."

"No, Al, you have changed. Now that you're friends with Malfoy, you act all distant. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I'm not-"

"Because if you want to break up with me, you can just tell me!" she said with teary eyes.

"Danni, I don't want to break up with you, don't worry," Albus reassured her. He didn't make an attempt to comfort her, though. _What was up with her?_

"I don't know, Al. I need time to think," she said, walking away.

"What the _fuck_," he whispered.

**-o-O-o-**

"Damon!" Danni called.

"Yes, m'lady?" Damon answered, smirking.

Danni slapped him. "This is serious."

"Sorry. What's the plan?"

"Al is not breaking. He is still supporting Malfoy," she said with teary eyes.

"It's okay," Damon soothed her. "He'll see he was wrong. That we were right about Malfoy. He'll see, and then he'll come right back to us. Just wait."

"I'll wait. Until then, however, I want you to make Malfoy's life a living hell from the moment he wakes up," she said coldly and determined.

"I can make that happen," Damon said with an evil grin.

**-o-O-o-**

"Madam Valderrama? What's wrong? Why'd you summon me?" Rose questioned when she walked into the Hospital Wing. She noticed the nurse had teary eyes and she was holding a napkin to wipe away her tears.

"It's terrible, Miss Weasley. I couldn't tell your cousin. He looked so hurt already. He really misses his friend."

"Tell Al what? Miss, what's wrong?"

"Miss Weasley, I'm afraid Mister Malfoy is in a coma."

**TAMTAMTAAAAAAAAAM! So much drama going on! Next chapter is Quidditch I think! I really love Madam Valderrama (btw, Idfk how I came up with the name XD), she's so caring! Btw, lately I've been into Magcon (idk if you know it) and I really like Nash Grier and Cameron Dallas together! I wish they were a real couple. They're like one of my otp's!**

**See y'all ;)**


End file.
